Ash and Forsythia
by WitChan
Summary: AshxForsythia.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Floaroma Town, one of the places where Ash and Pikachu took a visit a few times. They're heading there again. Ash wanted to meet someone he already knew, so he can tell her something important. After reaching there, they saw the person that Ash was looking for. She was busy feeding her Pokemon.

Her name was Forsythia, a beautiful woman. Ash had a crush on her. She was several inches taller than him and her age wasn't around his, but he didn't care.

After feeding her Pokemon, Forsythia put them back inside their pokeballs and Ash, and Pikachu, went up to her. "Forsythia, darling," Ash said.

Looking straight, Forsythia smiled and said, "Ash. Pikachu. I didn't know you guys were coming here. How are you two doing?"

"Fine," Ash replied.

"That's nice. I'm doing fine myself," Forsythia said.

"There's something I need to say to you, Forsythia. I love you," Ash said.

"Really?" Forsythia asked, being a bit surprised after hearing what Ash just said.

"I do and I'm not joking," Ash replied. "I mean, look at you. You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen. And look at the clothes and boots you're wearing. They look perfect on a hot piece of ass like yourself," Ash said, then he touched Forsythia's hands with hers, blushing. She blushed too. "That's why I came here, to share my feelings with you. I want us to live together for the rest of our lives, no matter if we stay here, in Pallet Town, or anywhere else."

"Ash..." Forsythia said. Seconds later, she pressed his lips with hers, digging inside his pants as she closed her eyes while using her other hand to grab his ass. After reaching to Ash's balls, she squeezed them a little, moaning as she swirled her tongue around his.

Ash wasn't expecting Forsythia to do this. He tried to break up the kiss because they were in public, but Forsythia refused. It was nice for someone like Ash to tell Forsythia that he loved her. No one else did during her childhood and adulthood because they thought how ugly she was. In reality, she's hot.

People appearing out of nowhere looked at Forsythia's actions. They assumed that she was raping Ash, but they're wrong. After Forsythia broke the kiss, the people around them walked away as if they didn't see anything.

"Jesus christ, Forsythia! Don't do that in public again!" Ash said.

"I guess you don't love me after all..." Forsythia said, tilting her head down as she closed her eyes again.

Touching her chin, he raised her head a little as she opened her eyes and Ash said, "I still love you, Forsythia. You made a mistake that people have no business doing, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Ash. I got excited after you told me that you loved me and explained why," Forsythia said.

"Again, it was a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes," Ash said, caressing her cheek. "Let us have fun somewhere safe. You know, like your house or on a route."

"Okay," Forsythia said, smiling again. "Let's go to my house and do it."

They, and Pikachu, are heading to Forsythia's house. Once there, they went inside. After locking the door, Forsythia took care of Ash's clothes for him, blushing again. Then, she did hers. Laying on the floor, she raised her left leg so Ash can hold it. He did after joining her, his meat pole took a visit inside Forsythia's vagina as he gripped her right breast with his other hand.

With that, he moved his hips to thrust Forsythia's vagina in and out while moving her breast in circles. That wasn't it for Ash, though. He licked the moaning Forsythia's cheek with his tongue, enjoying the sounds her cunt was making and the moaning. Also, the two closed their eyes together.

"God, that feels so good. Don't stop," Forsythia said, loving each thrust from Ash. This was something she wanted for years, someone to force their thick shaft inside her and bang her hard until it's over. Had it not been for Ash coming here in Floaroma Town, she'd probably take a nap or do something else.

Speaking of Ash, he pushed his cock faster, making his sex scene with Forsythia better. They haven't opened their eyes yet, but they will eventually. Pikachu didn't say or do anything during this amazing intercourse. He just stood there, smiling as if he was watching a movie. It wasn't a movie, it was real and Forsythia loved every second of it.

Even if they're inside a house, their constant moaning and grunting can distract people from outside. No one was standing near the house or didn't hear it from a slight far distance. It won't affect them, thought, since they're not outside.

"This is the best thing ever..." Forsythia said, almost reaching her climax. Ash nearly reached his too.

Seconds later, Ash unleashed his load, smearing it inside Forsythia cunt, while Forsythia's love juices splattered on Ash and on the floor. "I think we should stop here..." Ash said, ending his thrusting and the other things he was doing to Forsythia.

"Agreed..." Forsythia agreed.

After their breathing returned to normal, the trainers put their clothes back on. Then, Forsythia suggested, "Wanna hang around in Hearthome City before coming back here to do more?"

"Sure, my love," Ash replied, slapped his Forsythia's ass.

As Forsythia unlocked the door, she, Ash, and Pikachu went outside. Then, she locked the door before putting her arm on Ash's shoulder. Ash did the same to hers as they and Pikachu move on to Hearthome City.

The End


End file.
